


Somewhere You

by Okumen



Series: MerMay 2018 [24]
Category: Belmonde le Visiteur | ベルモンド Le VisiteuR
Genre: Gen, MerMay, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: They can simply hope.





	Somewhere You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: We could steal time, just for one day

Fingers pressing into soft skin, nails scratching marks; teeth leaving scars.

Porthos rubbed a hand against his neck, feeling the years old bite marks throb and fill him with longing that ached.

The scars were hidden underneath layers of fabric yet he knew them so well that they still burned against his palm.

“He’ll be fine,” d’Artagnan says in quiet comforting tones. “He will reappear unexpectedly, as he always does,” he continues; Porthos glances over at him, remembers slick scales and shock, remembers a storm of bubbles and sea foam.

“You say that,” Porthos mutters; remembering bites so sharp they can be nothing but claiming. “Over and over.” Bones twisting and a tail wrapping around him.

“Since following is a bit difficult,” says d’Artagnan, and he pours alcohol into Porthos’ cup, his gaze wandering back toward the tavern and the fire crackling a dim light across the wooden floor, worn smooth by countless feet. “Can’t really do much else.” The gaze he turned to Porthos was apologetic. “Perhaps the witches could be of help though, if they would be willing to cooperate with us.”

Whispers in his ear, fingers in his hair. Already a long time ago. A new mission, with only half of them around. Athos a suicidal drunk, Aramis missing. Longing for things to be as they once were, for them to remain that way. “Relying on witchcraft. We’ve become desperate.”


End file.
